


Valkyrie (Sons Of Anarchy)

by orphan_account



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Motorcycle clubs have always been a boys club. It makes sense: the violence, the hierarchy, the fact that they haven't exactly met the women's movement. Now, there's a new club in Northern Cali, looking to make a name for itself. It's already allied with the Mayans and The Grim Bastards, but SAMCRO doesn't yet know they exist. When family ties and alliances bring them onto each other's radar, will they get along and be able to work together? Will some of SAMCRO find love?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I own nothing to do to with Sons Of Anarchy, the characters or the storylines. I only own my own original characters and story.





	1. Chapter One

 

Tiki looked to her right and saw Tony riding beside her. On the other side of Tony was Alvie, and they were all going just about as fast as their Harley Dynas would let them on the two-lane highway. It was a beautiful night in California, the stars were out and there was a full moon. Any other time, Tiki would be enjoying the simple ride with her two best friends, but tonight was a little different with the rest of their club, The Valkyries, riding behind them.

Tony, better known as Antonia Padilla, was the club President and niece to Nero Padilla, the owner of Diosa. Alvie, or Maria Alvarez, was Tony's Vice President and the cousin to Marcus Alvarez, El Padrino of the Mayans. Tiki, formally known as Theresa Daniels, was the club SAA and affiliated with nobody, and she liked it that way. Tiki grinned to herself as she thought that she wasn't exactly a people person, but in her line of work, it didn't really matter. You didn't have to be friendly to shoot a gun or wield a knife.

Her friend and the club's ally, TO, the president of The Grim Bastards had called and said that there was a club needing some support and wondered if the women would be up for it. Tony had readily agreed, eager to make new alliances, but Tiki had reservations. She knew that the assignment was simple. Help out this other club until reinforcements from their other charters could get there. 

There was just one small problem with that, though. The club in need of support was The Sons Of Anarchy, the mother charter from Charming, and she knew that they still lived firmly in the Middle Ages as far as women were concerned. Even though SAMCRO was smack dab in the middle of a war with the Niners from Oakland, that wouldn't stop them from turning down help from a female club. 

Tiki's lip curled in a sneer as she thought about just what The Sons thought women were good for. She had never met any of them personally but had heard enough to know that they thought women were only good for men as old ladies. If a woman wasn't on her knees, on her back, or in the kitchen, they weren't interested. She let her shoulders roll as she thought that if they wanted her to prove her worth, she was more than ready. It had been a while since she kicked someone's ass just for the fun of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valkyries had met up with The Grim Bastards outside of Lodi and rode the rest of the way to Charming with the boys. Tony had agreed to defer to TO on decisions, a fact that sat just fine with Tiki. She knew TO wouldn't lead them into a mess, and would back them up if they needed it. With him, she knew it wasn't a matter of them being women, but a new club just starting out. Deferring to TO was just a matter of respect, and he deserved that as a sitting President.

She rode behind the presidents and vice presidents, beside Duke, TO's SAA. She had known Duke since high school and they were good friends, just as she and TO were. TO was a little older than Tiki and Duke, and had been Tiki's first crush. She grinned as she thought back on all the good times the three had shared over the years, and hopefully, they would continue to do so.

They pulled onto the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive and immediately gained everyone's attention. Tiki took off her helmet as Duke did the same beside her, both prepared to sit back and wait for the "adults" to do their thing. They each lit cigarettes and watched as an older tall man with a gray crewcut stepped out of the crowd to shake hands with TO. She knew the second that TO introduced Tony, as the man that she assumed was president of SAMCRO and a younger blonde man eyed Tony up and down before smirking.

Tiki scoffed and shook her head, gaining herself a warning look from Duke. "You better watch yourself, T. These white boys aren't gonna find you as amusing as me and TO do."

Tiki grinned and shrugged. "I'm behaving myself. I just think it's funny, that's all."

"What?"

Tiki motioned at all the men now standing around TO, Tony and the others. "Just look at em. Practically drooling all over Tony and Alvie and the other girls." She snorted as she threw her spent cigarette butt on the ground and lit another. "They probably think they're new entertainment." She shook her head. "The male mentality, man. If you don't have a dick between your legs, you can't ride or shoot. It's just a damn shame."

Duke chuckled as he shook his head. "You're just mad that they ain't flocking around you."

Tiki grinned, knowing that he was teasing her. There weren't many men that weren't intimidated by her on first meeting. "Please. These good ole boys couldn't hold my attention for more than a minute."

Suddenly, from beside her came a very pissed-off sounding voice. "You better watch your mouth, little girl."

Tiki turned her head to look at the new arrival and was momentarily stunned. Standing beside her was probably the hottest man she'd ever seen. A good foot taller than herself, with a bald head and muscles, tattoos everywhere that she could see, even on his scalp. She grinned as she heard Duke muttering to himself from beside her, but ignored him to concentrate on the little piece of heaven she was looking at.

"You think you're man enough to make me, big daddy?"


	2. Chapter Two

 

Tiki watched with amusement as the big man's eyes turned dark and he took a step forward. "Keep it up and I'll show you exactly what I can make you do."

She chuckled as she turned to Duke then back to the man in front of her. "Is he flirting with me? It sounds like he is. That's adorable." 

Before either man can reply, Tiki's phone rings and she grabs it to answer, getting off of her bike and stalking a few feet away to answer.

"Hello?"

She heard Tony's uncle on the other end. "T? I need you, mama. Got a couple of bangers here causing a scene and none of my guys are available."

As she listens to him, she sees that she has the big man and most of the other's attention. "How many, tio?"

"Six, and I can't do anything without heat. How close are you?"

She sighed. "I'm at least an hour away. I'll be there as soon as I can. Meanwhile, do what you can to diffuse the situation, yeah?"

She heard him agree and hung up, quickly striding to where Tony was still standing by TO. "Nothing is starting here until morning, right?" At Tony's nod, she continued. "Nero's got some trouble at Diosa. Bangers, probably part of Lin's crew. I need to go handle it. I'll be back before morning."

As Tony nods, the blonde man steps forward, shaking his head. "Hey, you gotta wait a second. We have a pretty shaky treaty with the Triad."

Tiki nodded. "Good for you. I don't. What I do have is a solid alliance with Diosa and Nero. I gotta go take care of this. We don't need any girls getting hurt because some bangers are tweaked out and wanna party."

He sighs and turns to the older man, who nods and points at the big man. "At least take Happy with you. He can help."

Tiki grinned and looked over at the man named Happy as he strode to his bike. She shook her head. "No offense, but I don't need help. There's only six of them."

The older man scoffed and pointed at another man, this one with gorgeous blue eyes and curly black hair. "Tig, you go too. Little girl thinks she can handle six bangers by herself."

Tiki started to speak but was cut off by Tony stepping into her line of sight. She leaned in and whispered in Tiki's ear. "Hey, be nice and accept the offer of assistance. We need allies."

Tiki shook her head. "This isn't about being nice, this is about who's dick is bigger. We all know mine is." Tony laughed as Tiki winked at her. "Ok, fine." Louder, so the whole group could hear her, "Let's go, gentlemen. Mama doesn't have all night."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up in front of Diosa and cut their engines, Tiki climbed off of her bike and held up a hand to the two men. "Look, I appreciate the offer but, hand to God, I don't need help, really, so why don't you two just sit out here, look pretty and talk about guy stuff? Measure your dicks or something."

The one named Tig threw his head back laughing as Happy got off his bike with a frown on his face. Tiki just sighed and dug around until she found her silencer, screwing it onto her handgun and sticking the said gun into the back of her leggings before removing her kutte and t-shirt. She snickered when Happy couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her chest as she dug around looking for a sexier shirt. Finally, she pulled out a see-through red lace top and thew it on as she made her way to the door.

Tig was still chuckling as he and Happy followed her to the door, waiting while she knocked three times. A few seconds went by before a Hispanic man opened the door and sighed in relief. 

"Thank god, you're here, mama. They're in the bar, tearing shit up."

Tiki nodded before turning to the other two men. "Stay in the hall with Nero. If I need you, I'll call for you, ok? Coming in now would ruin the plan. If anyone sneaks past me, shoot them."

Without another word, she walked into the bar to find that were indeed six Asian guys currently terrorizing a couple of the girls and throwing shit around. One guy, older than the rest, was sitting on one of the sofas in the corner, watching everything with avid interest. She assumed he was the ringleader and sauntered his way, putting on an air of sensuality as she went. She twirled a lock of her hair around a finger as she grinned flirtatiously at him.

"You want some company, baby? You look awfully lonely over here by yourself." 

The man smiled and motioned her forward and she slid into his lap, straddling his hips as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You boys really should have taken this little party somewhere else when you were asked to."

Before he could form a reply, Tiki whipped the gun out and fired one shot under his chin. At the muffled gunshot, two of the men closest to her lifted their eyes to her as she jumped up from the now dead man's lap and started firing. She hit both of them before she was hit herself from behind. Whipping around and trying to ignore the pain blooming in her arm and abdomen, she shot once more as another man ran out the door into the hallway. 

She smiled with satisfaction when she heard a shot from that direction before slumping down into a chair. She looked down at the blood quickly seeping through her shirt in two places before lifting her head. As loud as could manage, she tried to get someone's attention.

"A little help, please?"


	3. Chapter Three

 

Nero, Tig, and Happy came walking into the room, Nero picking up the pace when he saw Tiki slumped in the chair with a hand pressed to her side. He pointed at one of the girls.

"Shit! Go get some towels or something!" Nero knelt beside the chair as Happy stooped down in front of her, gingerly lifting her shirt. "Damn, mama, you let one of them get you? That's a first."

Tiki let out a snort that ended in a groan as Happy pressed the flesh around the wound. "Yeah, I must be tired." She lifted a brow at Happy as he leaned in even closer, his breath warm against her side. "How bad is it, vato?"

Tig patted her on the shoulder before taking her arm to look at it as Happy looked up from the wound in her side. "It looks like a graze but a deep one. If we pack it, can you ride?"

Before Tiki could answer, Nero cut in. "I'll drive her. Won't riding make it worse?"

As if she wasn't even there, Happy answered. "Nah. It might bleed like a stuck pig, but it won't make it worse."

Tiki nodded as the young woman handed towels to Tig and Happy. "Ok, pack it and we'll head back." Happy just nodded and proceeded to rip her shirt up the middle. Tiki smirked, winking when he looked at her. "If you wanted me out of my shirt, you could have just said so."

Happy just gave her a small smirk and winked back as Nero rolled his eyes and Tig chuckled. "Believe me, I will." He looked at Tig, now completely serious. "Call Chibs, tell him to be ready with his medical shit when we get there. She's gonna need it."

Tig slapped him on the shoulder before standing up and pulling his burner from the front pocket of his jeans. "You got it, brother." He stopped to look at Nero. "You got someone to handle removal and clean up?"

Nero nodded as the girl came back with some duct tape. "Yeah, I can handle it."

By the time Tig was off the phone, Happy had Tiki's wounds packed and taped. Nero helped her stand up, grabbing her around the waist when her legs started to give out. Happy sighed and looped her arm around his neck before picking her up bridal style to carry her out to the bikes.

"I got you, little girl. It wouldn't hurt for you to ask for help."

Tiki snorted and patted him on the cheek. "Oh, sunshine, you have no idea how painful that would be for me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they made it back to TM, Tiki was gripping the handlebars for dear life. Every bump in the road caused agony and she breathed a sigh of relief when they finally parked their bikes in line. Before she could get off of her bike, Tig and Happy were beside her, helping her stand up. When she had trouble lifting her leg to get off, Happy growled at her and picked her up, carrying her into the clubhouse.

A man hurried to them and Tiki wondered how she hadn't noticed him yesterday. He was handsome, but what made him exceptional was the scars of each cheek, a Glasgow smile. He lifted the towel on her side and winced before looking at her arm. The towels on both wounds had soaked through with blood but it seemed to be slowing down some. He motioned toward a set of double doors.

"Take her into the chapel, Hap. I got it set up and ready." He crooked a finger at Tony and Alvie as he turned on his heels to follow Happy. "You two can help."

Once she was laid on the table and her ripped shirt removed, Chibs leaned over and smiled at her. "Hey, darlin. I'm Chibs, and I'm gonna fix you right up, yeah?" When Tiki nodded, his smile deepened. "That's a good girl. Now, I got some morphine left over from... "

"No!" Tiki blushed a little when everyone stopped to look at her. "No drugs. Please. Just give me some ibuprofen or something."

Happy shook his head and leaned over the table to stare her down. "Little girl, he has to stitch you up. It's gonna hurt like a bitch."

Tiki shrugged as Alvie and Tony rolled their eyes. "It already hurts like a bitch. Just do it. I gotta ride in a few hours, remember?"

Happy snorted as he shook his head again. "You ain't going anywhere."

Tiki raised up on her elbows and started to tell him what she thought when Chibs gently pushed her back onto the table. "Could you two possibly keep this argument until I'm done? Jaysus Christ!" 

Tiki bit her lip, wisely deciding not to piss off the man that was getting ready to insert a needle into her body. An hour later, he was done and she had swallowed four ibuprofen. Tony handed her the t-shirt she had been wearing earlier and Chibs helped her climb down from the table. "Am I good to go?"

Chibs sighed before taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. "Listen very carefully. I dunna really want ye ridin, but if ye insist, ye'll be very very careful. Ye can ride between Happy and myself. We'll keep an eye on ye."

Tiki blew out a frustrated breath but nodded. She wasn't used to someone, especially a man, telling her what to do, and you could read that very easily in her body language. She felt a hand on her waist and looked to see Happy standing beside her. "Come on, you can sleep in my room until time to go."

Tiki didn't trust anyone, especially her own club, to wake her up and not just leave her there until they got back. She shook her head, earning herself a dirty look from the psychotic biker. "I'm good. I'll just get some coffee and a cigarette and I'll be golden."

She walked off, leaving Chibs, Happy, Tony, and Alvie staring after her. Happy shook his head and looked at the other two women. "Is she always this fucking hardheaded?"

Tony grinned as Alvie chuckled and nodded. "Only when she's breathing."

Chibs chuckled as Happy smirked and nodded. "Makes me wanna choke a bitch just for some peace and quiet."

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

Tiki was sitting on a picnic table, smoking a cigarette and nursing a cup of strong black coffee when she saw Tony and Alvie walk out of the clubhouse with Chibs and Juice. She grinned at the obvious interest the two bikers had in her friends, noticing that it was being returned by the girls. She shook her head as the two women left the guys and walked her way. Tony grinned at her friend as she sat beside her with Alvie sitting on the seat in front of them.

"What's that smile for?"

Tiki shook her head and chuckled. "You two. Could you be more obvious that you want to jump those two?"

Alvie snorted as Tony shrugged and reached into her jacket for her cigarettes. "What? So there's a mutual interest there." She elbowed her best friend. "What about you and Tall, Dark, and Broody?"

Tiki sighed as both of her friends looked at her expectantly. "Look, he's hot as hell, and I'm sure he'd be good for a quick tumble, but apparently I live in a different reality than you two."

Tony cocked her head in question. "How's that?"

Tiki grinned as she waved a hand around at the lot and the people in general. "This place is great, and the club is a tight brotherhood, you'd have to be stupid not to see that, but... this isn't where we belong. We belong in Oakland, and as soon as we are done with this bit of business today, that's where we'll be headed. I don't see a point in getting attached to anything or anyone here."

Alvie looked at Tiki seriously, laying her head against her friend's leg. "Oaktown isn't that far from Charming, ya know. It wouldn't hurt you to explore a little with romance."

Tiki watched as Tony looked at Alvie, who nodded her head. Tony cleared her throat. "Besides the romance thing... Alvie and I had a meeting with Clay and Jax last night while you were dealing with Diosa." She took a deep breath as Tiki started shaking her head. "They want us to join forces."

Tiki threw her cigarette butt to the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "Fuck! Patch over?"

Alvie shook her head. "Not exactly. SAMCRO has definite views on women joining the ranks. We'd be allies, move our base of operations closer to Charming, help out with the Italians and Marcus, perhaps later the Irish. Clay would like us to take over Cara Cara, their porn studio. Thought women running it would be a better idea. Stuff like that."

Tiki lit another cigarette as she shook her head. "Boy, you two must have made an impression if you got that kind of deal out of one sit-down."

Tony chuckled. "Clay was impressed with you as well. Said he'd never seen a woman that could go toe to toe with Happy and come out whole. He said he would like you to work with Happy and Tig on the enforcement side of things." She shrugged before she continued. "Something to think about anyway. We'll discuss it more when we get back to Oakland, ok?"

Tikie groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She opened them to see Chibs and Happy coming their way. She shook her head as she looked at her two best friends. "Whether we talk now or later, my opinion and vote will be the same. It's a bad fucking idea, ladies."

Tony nodded and smirked as she stood up. "Yeah, well, that's one opinion. Good thing the vote doesn't have to be unanimous, huh? We'll take it to the club, lay it all out and go from there."

The women all turned to the two men as the stopped beside the table. Chibs smiled at Tony and Tiki watched as her friend actually blushed, causing her to roll her eyes. "Clay and Jax need to speak to you and Alvie before we roll out. They're in the chapel." He turned to Tiki and grinned. "I'd like to check yer stitches before we go, if that's ok, darlin."

Tiki sighed as she pulled the side of her shirt up so he could get to the bandage. She shook her head as she watched her two best friends walk away with their heads together, talking quietly. 

"What's got you so stressed, little girl?"

Tiki almost jumped, having forgotten that Happy was even there. She turned her head and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Internal club shit and fucking SAMCRO."

She heard Chibs chuckle as Happy just glared at her in his usual way. "Aww, come on, darlin, we aren't that bad."

Tiki snorted which made Chibs laugh harder. "Yeah, so I hear. My girls are singing your praises like y'all are the second coming or some shit. I, for one, am not as impressed as they are."

She watched as Happy shrugged and smirked, making her want to punch him in the face. "You know how club shit works, girl. You're not the only one that gets a say."

Tiki nodded as Chibs stood up straight, letting her pull her shirt back down. "Yeah, I know, but I do get a voice, and I'll be using it, believe me."

Before Happy could reply, Tig walked over and threw an arm around Tiki's shoulders. "You're with me doll."

Before she could open her mouth, Happy was stepping closer with a frown on his face. "Where are you going?"

Tig grinned over Tiki's head, winking at the other man. "We're going ahead, scope out the meeting site and shit. You know the drill, Hap."

Tiki nodded as she hopped down from the table, wincing only slightly at the pull of her stitches. "Let's go, hot stuff."

Tig chuckled as he slung his arm back around her shoulders. "Ya know, me and you are going to get along just fine, sweetheart."

Tiki looked up at the taller man with a frown. "And why is that,  _doll_?"

Tig smirked, scrunching his nose up as he bopped her on hers. "Cause we're both smartasses and we both like to torture Happy."

Tiki chuckled as she elbowed Tig in the ribs. "Well, there is that."


	5. Chapter Five

 

Once they made Lodi, Tig turned off onto a back road and Tiki followed, curious to see where they were meeting Laroy and his crew. Tig pulled up at an old warehouse and waited for Tiki to park beside him before getting off. She glanced around the property approvingly as Tig watched her with a grin.

"Nice location. Remote, easy access from the road, but secured on the other three sides by fencing." She nodded, grinning at Tig. "Nice."

He smirked and walked over to open the heavy door. "Yeah, we know what we're doing." He turned to look at Tiki as they walked into the shade of the old building. "So, I've heard about the deal Clay laid out for the Valkyries. What's your take on it?"

Tiki shrugged as she followed him. "I don't really know yet, but my gut is saying that it's a bad idea. Where we are now... we got no real ties to any one group. Yeah, we have family ties to the Mayans and Diosa, but... "

Tig raised a brow. "Wait. How are you connected to the Mayans?"

Tiki grinned. "Alvie. Maria Alvarez, Marcus's cousin. Tony is Nero Padilla's niece."

Tig chuckled and shook his head as he offered Tiki a cigarette. "Nice. Who are you affiliated with?"

Tiki grinned and shook her head. "Not a damn soul, just the way I like it." She thought for a moment, finally deciding that she could trust him. "Look, like I was saying, right now, we got it pretty good. We mule for Marcus once in a while, I run security at Diosa when Nero needs it, we have a few girls that we run with Duke and TO, and we freelance like we're doing here today." She shrugged as she slowly paced the floor. "I don't think we need to permanently align ourselves with any one group, ya know? Keep it loose."

Tig nodded, looking at her with his head cocked to one side. "You're the muscle, right? Like me and Happy."

Tiki nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded again before leaning forward in his chair. "Look, doll, people like us, we know how to get shit done, and we may not always agree with the ones in charge, but at the end of the day, we do what we're told, right?"

Tiki nodded and grinned at him. "Yeah, but we don't always have to like it, do we?"

Tig chuckled. "No, no we don't." He rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned at her. "Ya know, I, for one, would be thrilled to have you around more often. You kicked ass last night, T, and you aren't hard to look at either."

Tiki laughed as she shook her head. "You boys... I think you all flirt as much as you fight. Tony and Alvie already have heart eyes for Chibs and Juice, but I think I'll remain unattached if that's ok."

Tig winked at her as he nodded. "I get that, but I don't think Happy will. He's pretty much already acting like an old man, even if he don't see it."

Tiki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not in the market for one of those. A nice fuck between friends, yeah, but commitment? I don't know about that."

Tig let his head fall back as he laughed. "Damn, you're sassy! I like that you have no filter, like me. We're going to have fun together."

Tiki grinned but before she could reply, they heard the thunder of bikes approaching the building. They walked out to greet their friends, Tig's arm once again slung over her shoulder as the others walked over to the building. She saw Happy glaring at Tig and chuckled as she thought that was probably the exact response Tig was trying to get as she heard him snicker quietly.

Clay looked at them before looking around the area. "Everything quiet?"

Tig nodded. "Yeah, no sign of anyone from Laroy's crew yet."

Clay nodded. "Good. Tig, you, Tiki, Happy and Duke, go find your positions. The rest of us will be the welcoming committee."

Tig nodded and motioned for them to follow him back into the building. The four took the stairs to the second floor where they could have an uninterrupted view of the proceedings down below. They spread out and got comfortable as they waited for the others to arrive. Tig grinned over at Tiki as he leaned on the railing. "So after this is over, why don't we go get a bite to eat somewhere?"

Tiki rolled her eyes as Duke looked on in surprise. "Are you seriously asking her out? Now, in the middle of everything?"

Before Tig could reply, Happy did it for him. "No. He's not."

Duke chuckled and Tiki snickered as she shook her head. "Ok, boys, tuck your dicks back in and pay attention, huh? I hear cars."

The meeting itself was surprisingly civil. The Niners had ambushed a group of Sons three days before and Clay wanted answers. Laroy assured him that it wasn't a sanctioned action and that the men would be dealt with. Clay seemed to be satisfied with that, and the meeting ended amicably. 

Tiki walked outside and threw a leg over her bike, ready to be rid of Charming, but the others were dragging their feet, taking forever to say goodbye. Tig and Happy walked over as she lit a cigarette and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey T, don't be a stranger, ok? Don't make me come hunt you down in Oakland."

Tiki chuckled and nodded. "Understood." She turned to Happy, who looked anything but. "Try to stay out of trouble Sunshine."

In a move that even Tiki knew was uncharacteristic, Happy stepped forward and laid a hand on her cheek as he kissed her forehead. "You too, little girl."

She was speechless as Tig just chuckled and slapped Happy on the back. As the other girls got on their bikes, Clay told them all that he would be waiting to hear from them and to drive safely. As they pulled out to head home, Tiki was still trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and why her heart was beating out of her chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second the women were out of sight, Happy had a hand slapped to Tig's shoulder and was in his face. "Stay away from Tiki. She's not for you."

He let go and stomped away as Clay, Jax, and Chibs stared after him in shock. Finally, Clay sighed and shook his head as he looked at Tig. "Were you trying to push up on Tiki?"

Tig tilted his head and gave a small shrug as he grinned. "Maybe a little."

The guys started chuckling as Clay pointed a finger at Tig. "I don't want to have to call a Mayhem vote on Happy because you couldn't keep it in your pants, especially if they join the fold."

Tig grinned and nodded, looking over at Happy. "I'll keep that in mind, brother."


	6. Chapter Six

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Tiki hung up from her call and strode into the Valkyrie clubhouse, nodding at Tony as she sat to her friend's right at the long conference table. Everyone was assembled for the vote on whether to join up with SAMCRO and they had just been waiting on her. Tony leaned over to speak quietly to her SAA.

"Everything ok?"

Tiki nodded, looking pensive. "Yeah, I got a location, but Marcus can't spare any of his men to help. I'm gonna have to do this on my own, which complicates things." She shook her head. "We really need to invest in a van."

Tony nodded before shrugging. "Why not call the Sons? If you're going to go crawling around in their backyard, they need a heads up anyway. Why not see if they can help?"

Tiki reluctantly nodded. "Ok. After the meeting, call Chibs and get me a number for Tig."

Tony smirked at that. "What? Not Happy?"

Tiki glared at her friend. "No. Not Happy."

Tony just grinned as she let the gavel hit the table. Tiki knew that this meeting was important, but she still felt that this was going to be a bad move. She sat quietly through Tony and Alvie's explanation of the pros of the deal until finally, Tony turned to her with a sigh.

"Tiki has some concerns she'd like to share before we vote." 

Tony nodded to her and Tiki cleared her throat before speaking. "You've all heard the benefits to this deal, but I think there are a few problems with it as well, and in order for you to vote, you need to hear everything." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We'd have to move closer to Charming, making us farther from our home of Oakland if something should happen here."

Tony nodded. "Yes, that's true, but honestly, if there was an emergency situation here, we wouldn't be able to land on it quickly even being right here in town. We have found a place, a farm on the outskirts of Charming that Alvie and I think will work well for us. We're still looking for a secure location for Tiki to use for her wet work, but I'm sure we'll find one in time."

Tiki stared down at the table before looking at all of her sisters gathered around the room. There were thirteen of them in all and she felt close to every one of them. "SAMCRO is a legacy club... The First Nine and all. They have set ways that they handle things but our ways are pretty loose and dependent on the circumstances. They don't view women as equals." Alvie started to speak but Tiki held up her hand. "I'm not saying that they're bad guys, I'm just saying that they don't view us as equals. Although I would like to think that this will change once we are around them more and they see our abilities for what they are and what we can bring to the table, I don't hold out much hope that will be the case."

Tony nodded. "Ok. All in favor of the move to Charming and the alliance with the Sons?" Tiki shook her head as every hand but hers was raised in agreement. "All opposed?" Tiki held up her hand with a smirk as Tony nodded. "Ladies, we just joined the Sons Of Anarchy."

Tony had barely lifted the gavel to call the meeting to an end when Tiki was jumping up to stride out of the meeting room. She lit a cigarette as she walked outside into the afternoon sunshine. She sighed as she let her mind stray to Happy Lowman. She knew that Tony and Alvie had been meeting up with Chibs and Juice off and on, but she had firmly closed herself off from SAMCRO and one Son in particular. Now, though, with the vote, she knew she'd no longer be able to do that. She wasn't an idiot. She'd felt the attraction to him clawing at her since the first moment she saw him, and she was pretty sure he had felt the same, but she just had no fucking clue what to do about it.

She saw Tony walk out of the clubhouse and come her way, stopping to lean on the building beside her friend. She handed Tiki a piece of paper and grinned. "There are two numbers, Tig's and Happy's. You pick which one you call, but you know who I'd prefer."

Tiki stood staring down at the paper in her hand as Tony strolled back inside to celebrate with their sisters.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he sat around the picnic table with Happy, Chibs, Jax, and Opie. They had just returned from a run and were thinking about just calling it a night. He frowned when he saw the unknown number as he flipped his phone open and answered.

"Yeah."

"Tig?"

He grinned as he heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hey, doll, long time no hear. What's up?"

He noticed that he had everyone's attention now as Tiki answered. "I'm in Charming and need some help with a situation. Any way you can meet me at the diner in town?"

He nodded to himself. "Yeah, T, I'll be right there."

He hung up and looked around the table as he stood up. "Tiki's in Charming and has a situation. I'm gonna go meet up with her, see what's up."

He grinned as Happy stood up with him and started for the bikes. "Let's go."

Tig shook his head as the others snickered. "She didn't request you, Hap."

Happy shrugged as he smirked at his brother. "Don't care."

Tig just chuckled as Chibs spoke up from the table. "He's got it bad, yeah?"

Jax shrugged and grinned. "No worse than you or Juice."

Chibs just shrugged as Clay came walking out of the clubhouse. He pointed at the two men heading for their motorcycles. "Where are they going?"

Jax spoke up. "Tiki has a situation here in town. They're going to find out what it is."

Clay nodded then grinned around his cigar. "Cool. Speaking of, Alvie and Tony are headed this way. We'll wait until the three amigos get back then call church."


	7. Chapter Seven

Tiki looked up from her hot fudge sundae when she heard the bell over the diner door. She grinned when she saw Tig come through the door, but rolled her eyes when she saw his BFF rolling in behind him. They walked over to the table and sat down, Tig across from her and Happy beside her, pushing her over as he sat. Tiki huffed in annoyance as Tig chuckled and Happy just smirked at her, that damn toothpick rolling across those perfect lips.

"What's with the toothpick, sunshine?"

Happy grinned and leaned in closer. "Trying to quit smoking."

Tiki nodded, momentarily stunned at the feel of his warm breath on her cheek as Tig spoke up. "What's up doll?"

Tiki took a deep breath, trying to ignore Happy as he lifted his arm and placed it behind her head on the bench seat, leaning in closer still. "You guys heard of Ernest Darby?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, small-time drug dealer, makes his shit here and deals out of Lodi."

Tig nodded. "Yeah, until we find his meth labs and blow em up. What about him?"

"One of his crew raped a teenage girl in Lodi. A cousin to one of our girls. I tracked him down here, but Marcus isn't available to help. Tony thought you guys might be of assistance."

Tig shook his head. "You don't need Alvarez. We'll handle this douchebag. Give us the address."

Tiki smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, doll, that's not what I need. Really, all I need from you is transport, and I was hoping you had a place that's private enough that I can work. I have a cage in Oakland, but nothing closer."

She could feel Happy's stare burning into her and Tig frowned. "Why go to all that trouble? If you have an address, we'll just pop him there. No muss, no fuss."

Tiki smirked. "Now, where's the fun in that?" She heard Happy chuckle. "He needs to know pain before he dies."

Tig stared at her for a minute before shaking his head and laughing. "Ok, now I get it."

Tiki frowned. "You get what?"

Tig smirked as he motioned between her and Happy. "The attraction. At first, I couldn't see it, but now I get it. You're both bloodthirsty freaks."

Tiki rolled her eyes as Happy just laughed harder before composing himself. "We'll have to take it to the club, but we need to hear the plan first."

Tiki nodded and proceeded to lay the plan out to the two men. When they agreed to take it to the club for a vote, she grinned. As they were walking out to their bikes, Tig pulled her back to walk beside him. "If you're trying to play hard to get, you might want to stop staring at him like he's lunch."

Tiki put her best poker face on and faced him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tig just laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "See, now you're just lying, doll."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to TM, Tiki saw that Tony and Alvie were already there, standing off to the side chatting with Chibs and Juice, and looking very happy with the current situation. She got off her bike and started to walk their way when a tattooed arm stopped her progress. She shivered as she felt his breath blow across the shell of her ear when he whispered roughly. "Next time, you call me, little girl."

Tiki recovered enough to smirk at the big man standing close. "What difference does it make? I ended up with you anyway."

Happy chuckled, sending a shock wave of awareness down her spine. "You'll always end up with me. Tig's right. We got a lot going on here girl." He shook his head then, a frown replacing the smirk. "I don't like this plan. Too many variables."

Tiki sighed as she looked up at him. "That's just it, though. You don't have to like the plan. It's all on me, and believe me, I can handle it, sunshine."

Happy shook his head, his frown deepening. "You gotta be more careful with your own safety. This lone wolf shit needs to stop."

He walked away before she could reply, leaving her to shake her head and walk over to her friends. Tony nodded as Tiki stopped beside her. "So, the boys in?"

Tiki shrugged as she lit a cigarette. "I know Tig is. He's taking it to the table, but Happy... he doesn't seem pleased. I'm pretty sure he's going to try to shut it down."

Alvie nodded and shrugged. "Well, if they vote it down, we'll handle it ourselves." She grinned, elbowing Tiki. "Hell, what happens in Oaktown doesn't concern Charming, right?"

Tiki snickered. "Yeah, but transport from here to there might be a bitch." She then shrugged as the three women watched all of the guys file into the clubhouse. "I'll figure it out."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs shut the chapel door behind himself and took his seat as Clay brought the gavel down, calling the meeting to order. Clay listened as Chibs brought everyone up to speed on the Irish, Opie and Jax caught everyone up on the Mayans, and Bobby gave the treasurer's report. When all business was taken care of, he raised a hand and looked around the table.

"As most of you know, I've been talking to a new MC out of Oakland about joining the ranks. I've given it a lot of thought, and I think the girls would make a good addition to the family."

He heard Piney snort from the other end of the table. "We patching in women now? What's this club coming to?"

Clay shook his head and pointed a finger at the older man. "Not patching them in, the bylaws still stand. Just... joining together, an alliance if you will. I think they'll bring a lot to the table with the connections they have to other groups." He looked around the table, seeing most of the men sitting there grinning. "Ok, it's not a patch decision so it doesn't need to be unanimous. All for?" He watched every hand but one shoot up. "All opposed?" Piney raised his hand, rolling his eyes as he did and making Clay grin. "The ayes have it. The Valkyries are now part of the SAMCRO family. Anyone else have new business?" 

He watched as Happy nodded to Tig, who raised his hand. "I have something we need to discuss." 

He nodded to Tig and the other man began to speak. After everything was laid out for the club, Clay shook his head and looked at Happy. "You good with this plan of Tiki's?"

Happy shook his head. "No, but that's personal and not club business."

Clay nodded before sighing. "As far as sanctioning this goes... I don't think we can. I'm glad that we're all on the same page as far as rapists go, but if this has already been reported to the police, we'd be stepping into a mess. The blowback from this could be astronomical." He shrugged and grinned. "But... if our van should come up missing for a couple of days, that's not a major problem, and if Tig and Happy wanted to take a drive out to Oakland, just to see the sights, who am I to deny them a couple days off?" He looked at Happy before bringing the meeting to a close. "Let her know."


	8. Chapter Eight

 

Tony, Alvie, and Tiki were sitting at the bar nursing beers as their other sisters sat around talking, waiting on the Sons to come out of church. Tiki was just about to take another sip when a someone cleared their throat behind her.

"You must be the girl club."

Tiki turned on her barstool and smirked at the woman standing behind her. She was pretty, black hair streaked with blonde, painted on jeans and stiletto boots, one hand on her hip.

"We must be, and you are?"

The older woman smirked and nodded. "Gemma Teller-Morrow, Clay's wife."

Tony nodded and grinned, pointing at each of them as she spoke. "I'm Tony, this is Alvie, and that's Tiki."

Gemma shook her head as her smirk widened. "Your mother named you Tiki?"

Tiki chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, she didn't."

Before Gemma could say more, the doors of the chapel opened and all of the guys filed out, Clay in front. When he got to the center of the room, he opened his arms wide and smiled. "Valkyries, welcome to SAMCRO!"

Everyone but Tiki clapped and one of the men shouted, "Party!", making everyone laugh. Happy caught Tiki's eye and nodded at the door as he walked toward it. Once they were outside away from the others, he pointed to a picnic table and stood beside it as Tiki hopped up on the table.

"Clay wouldn't sanction the hit, but he did say that if the van came up missing or me and Tig took off for a couple days, it wouldn't be noticed."

Tiki sighed and nodded. She understood Clay's side of things and was glad that at least he was willing to help out. "Ok, I'll grab a couple of the girls and we'll go handle our shit. When I'm done, I'll call you to escort the girls. They can drop the van back off and grab their bikes."

Happy shook his head as he lit a cigarette and glared at her through the smoke. "We'll come with you. You don't need to do things the way you planned to. We can take the guy at his house, no need to do all that extra shit."

Tiki glared at him and took the cigarette out of his mouth, taking a drag. "You said you were quitting, remember? Exactly what is wrong with my plan?"

Happy just shook his head. "You want to set him up at the Hairy Dog, get him back to his place and drug him." When she nodded, he rolled his eyes. "Too many things can go wrong with that, little girl and all of them point to you ending up raped or dead." He shook his head again. "My way or not at all, T."

Tiki hopped down from the table and paced for a couple of minutes, trying to get her anger under control. No man had ever had the fucking nerve to give her an ultimatum, especially over something that she had control over.

"So you just want to shoot him at his house?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah. Me and Tig, we'll handle it. I got a place to bury him. It's all good, T. No blowback on either club."

Tiki shook her head. "He needs to pay for what he did."

Happy nodded. "I get that, and he will with his life. That's gotta be good enough, little girl."

Tiki laughed shortly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?" She shook her head as she turned to walk back inside. "You two big, strapping men go handle the little lady's business for her, and after you do that? Fuck right the hell off! I knew this was a bad fucking idea and look, it is. Not ten minutes into this agreement shit and you're already telling me what to do!"

Tiki turned and practically ran into the clubhouse, angry tears threatening to fall any second. She saw Tony sitting at the bar, almost in Chib's lap and strode over to her, grabbing her arm to get her attention. "I'm leaving. Tig and Happy are going to handle our little problem for us, so no need for me to hang around."

Tony and Chibs both looked surprised. "Wait, I thought you were handling it."

Tiki let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Nope. Just got told that the men will handle it as if I'm a fucking toddler!" She leaned in close to Tony but still unable to prevent Chibs from hearing her. "I tried to tell you this was a fucking mistake, but no, you wouldn't listen. Now we're going to have SAMCRO up our asses about every decision we make. I hope that sits well with you."

Tiki turned on her heels and headed back to the door as she heard Tony curse from behind her. "Tiki!" She ignored her friend, continuing on to her bike, passing Tig and Happy as she went. "Theresa!" At the use of her real name, Tiki stopped and let Tony catch up with her. The other woman got in front of Tiki and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have got to calm down, sis. I know it's your cousin, but Shana wouldn't want you to do this. You need to get right with it going down the way the guys want it to." Tiki snorted and shook her head as Tony continued, ignoring the fact that they had an audience of three watching them. "No matter how it goes down, he'll be no less dead."

Tiki stood looking at her boots for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, fine. Whatever. I'm gonna go."

Tony looked at her friend. "You headed back to Oaktown?"

Tiki shook her head as she swung a leg over her bike. "Diosa."

Tony nodded, giving Tiki a grin. "Good. Nero always helps you get your head right. He may be my uncle, but he's more like your dad. Drive safe, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

Tiki nodded and started her bike, roaring out of the parking lot. Tony looked at Chibs, Happy and Tig and shook her head. "Sorry about that. She's just a little twisted up over this."

Tig nodded before speaking up. "She never once said it was her cousin that got raped. She just said it was a cousin of one of the girls."

Tony nodded as Chibs wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, she wouldn't have told you. Tiki's very private."

Happy nodded before looking at Tig. "It's her family, man." He shook his head. "Tomorrow, I'll go get her and we'll do this. Me and her." He looked at Tony. "I shouldn't have pushed at her, but I couldn't let her do what she had planned. It was too dangerous."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't have mattered who told her, not really." She shook her head. "She doesn't know what to do about you, and that bothers her."

Chibs chuckled as he kissed Tony on the head. "Aye, but she'll figure it out soon enough, yeah?" He smirked and winked at Happy. "And God help you when she does, brother."


	9. Chapter Nine

 

Happy opened the door and walked into the lobby of Diosa the next morning, barely sparing a glance for the scantily clad women already working. He saw the man from the other night standing at a reception desk and strode his way. Nero looked up and lifted a brow at the advance of the man in the kutte.

"A little early, isn't it? I mean, I'm sure there are a few girls ready to work, but... "

Happy shook his head. "Not here for that. Tiki here?"

Nero smirked as she nodded. "Yeah, she is. Mama spent the night here last night. She wasn't feeling too good and decided to sleep it off."

Happy nodded. "Where is she? I got business."

Nero pointed behind them at a window covered with blinds. "In there. I'll warn you, she's grumpy when she first wakes up. You might want to take a cup of coffee with you."

Happy smirked and shook his head as a girl handed him a mug of steaming coffee. "When isn't she grumpy?" He got halfway to the door before turning around. "You hitting that?"

Nero grinned. "Tiki? Nah man, she's like my kid."

"Anyone else that you know of?"

Nero's grin got wider as he shook his head. "Nah. Why? You planning on hitting that?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Nero chuckled and nodded. "You're a braver man than I am, vato. Good luck with that."

Happy just smirked and turned back to the door, opening it slowly. He stuck his head in and was met by soft snores coming from the huge bed in the corner. He shut the door behind himself and sat the coffee on the dresser before stepping closer to the bed. He grinned as he observed the sleeping woman. She was buried down in the covers so far that all Happy could see was the top of her auburn hair against the black sheets. He reached down and grasped the frame of the bed, giving it a good shake before standing straight again.

"What the actual fuck?"

"Time to get up, little mama. Let's go, we got business."

He heard Tiki snort and grinned as she pulled the covers from her face. "We got nothing, ese. Take your sorry ass out of here." She looked around for a moment before running a hand over her face and into her hair. "What time is it, anyway?"

Happy walked back over and grabbed the coffee mug, handing it to her. "Around eight a.m. We going to do this or what? I don't have all day."

Tiki took a sip of the hot brew and moaned, causing Happy to clench his jaw and wish he was causing those sounds to come from her throat. "Doing what? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, sunshine."

Happy sighed. "Taking care of this douchebag that raped your cousin. Get dressed. We need to catch up with him before he gets away from the house."

Tiki rolled her eyes as she threw the covers back and stretched. Happy watched with rapt attention, thinking that she looked like a cat stretching after a nap. "I thought you and Tig were taking care of that? You didn't need me, remember?"

Happy clenched his jaw again as she laid back on the bed on her elbows, dressed only in a bra and panties, not even bothering to cover up. "I decided to take you instead. You wanna get some clothes on?"

Tiki grinned and bit her lip. "Why, am I bothering you?"

Happy's eyes narrowed as he stared her down, a move that usually struck fear in whoever he was looking at, but not her. Her smirk just got wider. "Another couple minutes and I'm joining you in that bed. Then nothing is getting done today but you."

The second she broke eye contact and swallowed hard, Happy grinned. He knew right then that he wasn't the only interested party in the room. It might take a while, but he'd get them both where they needed to be: on the same page. It didn't take her long to recover as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"As fun as that may be, I suppose we should get business handled."

Happy just nodded and sat down in a chair to wait, lighting a cigarette and watching the show. He would have never thought that watching a woman get dressed would be as hot as watching one get undressed, but it seemed like everything Tiki did was a turn on for him. She shook her head as she pulled on her boots. 

"I thought you were trying to quit."

Happy shrugged. "Yeah, well, I've had a lot of extra stress lately."

Happy thought his heart had stopped when Tiki snickered and gave him a real smile. He was used to her sarcastic smirks and eye rolls, not this happier version of the woman. It made him want to see her smile at him that way all of the time.

"Gee, I wonder why that is." Happy smirked as she took the cigarette out of his hand and took a drag, blowing the smoke out before continuing. "So what's the plan, el jefe?"

Happy eyed her for a moment before he replied. "I still wanna do this the easy way. I thought you could knock on his door, give him some bullshit story about car trouble, ask to use the phone, whatever. When he's distracted, we move in. Quick and clean. When it's done, I'll call Tig to bring the van."

Tiki looked down at the floor for a moment before finally nodding. "I don't get to torture him at all?"

Happy grinned but shook his head. "Not this time, little mama. As much as I'd like to watch that sometime, this isn't it. We're doing this in broad daylight, T. We gotta be quick and quiet about it."

She sighed. "Ok, fine, but do I at least get the kill shot?"

Happy chuckled. "Oh yes, you do."

Tiki stuck her hand out. "Deal." When Happy took her hand to shake, she leaned in quickly and kissed him. She ended the kiss just as quickly, lifting her eyes to his. "I just wanted to know what you tasted like."

Happy grinned as he stood up to follow her out. "And?"

Tiki glanced back and winked. "You taste like I'm gonna wanna do that again soon."


	10. Chapter Ten

 

Happy slammed the door of the clubhouse open, striding through it as Tiki followed slower and at a safe distance. The big man was clearly pissed about something and Opie winced as he saw the pinched look of pain on Tiki's face and her hand gripping her side. His eyes widened as he noticed the blood seeping through her shirt and between her fingers.

"What the fuck happened?"

Happy shook his head and glared as he grabbed a bar towel and thrust it into the smaller woman's hands. "Where's Chibs?"

Opie shook his head. "Not here, man. He went with Tony, Alvie, Juice, and Jax up to Cara Cara. The girls are supposed to be checking it out today."

Tiki cursed as she reached into her back pocket for her phone. She shrugged and grinned around a wince of pain as she looked at the burner in her hand. "That would explain why I have ten missed calls."

Opie looked at the door of the clubhouse with a frown. "Where's Tig? He left a little while ago, said he was meeting you two."

Happy nodded. "He did. He's taking care of the trash while I deal with her." Happy turned a sour look in Tiki's direction. "Come on, I'll stitch you up."

Tiki shook her head quickly, a look akin to panic on her face, making Opie grin and shake his head. He had to admit, things had been a lot more interesting since the girls joined the fold. He had honestly thought that Happy would have Tiki locked down by now, but apparently, that was proving to be difficult. "Can't Opie do it? Or we can wait for Tig?" 

She looked at Opie for help, making him smirk bigger. "Happy's better at medical stuff than I am, darlin, and Tig knows less than I do. Sorry."

She rolled her eyes as she shifted on her feet. "Yeah, well, he's pissed and liable to make it hurt a lot more than it should."

Happy gave her a wholly evil smirk and nodded slowly. "You're right, that could happen."

Opie couldn't contain his laughter at the look on Tiki's face. "So what happened? I thought Tig said this was a simple clean-up job."

Happy rolled his eyes in annoyance and hooked a thumb at a now-seething Tiki. "It should have been, but instead of sticking to the plan and letting me get in through the back, _someone_  decided to play Dirty Harriet without checking to make sure the asshole was unarmed."

It was Tiki's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on, I made sure he didn't have a gun. How was I supposed to know he was packing a switchblade?"

Opie snorted at the look of disbelief on Happy's face as the big man slapped his hand down on the bar. "Gee, I don't fucking know. Oh yeah, maybe you wait on back up!" He pointed a finger at the hallway to the dorms. "Last door on the left,  _now_ , Theresa."

Tiki flipped him off as she strode toward the hall as fast as her wound would let her. "You don't have to be a dick!"

Happy smirked to spite himself as he shook his head. "Oh yeah? Wait until I have that needle in my hand, you brat." He turned to an openly amused Opie. "Tell Tig to hang out when he gets back. As soon as I'm done, I'll drive her up to Cara Cara in the van. She doesn't need to be on a bike anymore today. Call Jax and let him know we'll be there in a while."

Opie just chuckled and nodded as Happy strode after Tiki, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels on his way past the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he reached his room, he found that Tiki had already removed her shirt and tossed it in the trash. He sat the bottle of whiskey on the bedside table and opened his dresser, first for a clean shirt and then for a couple of towels that he laid on the bed. He motioned for her to lay down before he moved her hands and removed the bar towel from her side.

He winced when he saw that the cut was about five inches long and ran from right under her right breast down almost to the top of her jeans. Thankfully, the asshole hadn't had time to properly stab her. "There might be some Vicodin or codeine laying around somewhere if you want me to look." Tiki shook her head quickly, looking away from his face as he sighed. "You can stop the silent treatment, little girl. None of this is my fault and you're not going to make me feel bad for being pissed off."

Tiki sighed and shook her head. "I'm just pissed at myself. I thought I had him, I swear I did. I didn't think the prick was going to pull a knife on me."

Happy just looked at her before he stood up. "Gonna get a wet towel to clean this off. Lay still." He was back in two minutes or less, kneeling beside the bed to get a better look at what needed to be done. "The fact that you underestimated him is why you should have waited. You knew the plan, you should have stuck to it. He could have killed you before I could get to you."

Tiki blew out a breath, then hissed when Happy made the first stitch. "I'm not used to having to answer to someone."

Happy shook his head as he worked quickly but neatly. "It's not about that, T. It's basic shit, babe. You come up with a plan, you stick to that plan. See what happens when you don't?" He cursed under his breath. "This thing between us... that's not what this is about. I know you think it's about me wanting to take charge, to protect you, but it's not. I know you can handle yourself, but T, like I said before, this lone wolf shit is stupid. You're used to handling all of this stuff yourself, which is also stupid, to begin with. Me and Tig, we work as a team, neither of us goes in without a plan and help."

Tiki sighed as Happy stood up and moved to the top of his dresser for the bandages and tape. "I get what you're saying, but you're going to have to cut me some slack until I get used to having back-up."

Happy smirked as he walked back over and helped her sit up on the side of the bed. While he bandaged her side, she traced the snake tattoo on his skull with one finger. "Nah, babe, that was your only chance to get that shit straight. Next time you break protocol, I'll beat your ass."


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

As Happy drove the black van toward Cara Cara, Tiki shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. He'd been giving her sideways glances since they left TM and it was starting to irritate her. Finally, she turned her head and looked at him.

"Something on your mind, sunshine?"

Happy seemed to think about it for a moment before finally nodding his head. "What's the deal with the painkillers?"

Tiki shook her head and looked out her window at the passing scenery. "I don't know what you mean."

Happy snorted, making her turn and glare at him. "Yeah, ya do. You won't take any. Like now, I  know your side has to be hurting, but you wouldn't take anything for the pain."

Tiki sighed. "Ya know, I liked you better when you didn't talk so much." She shook her head and sighed again. "You really want to know?"

Happy shot her an exasperated look. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, T. I feel like it's important."

Tiki stared out the window for another few minutes before she finally spoke quietly. "My mom and I were in a car accident when I was five. She had to have surgery on her leg and after, they put her on painkillers for the pain. When I was six, she overdosed on Oxycontin. Tony's uncle Nero lived in our building and was friends with mom." She smirked. "Actually, I think she worked for him, but I've never been able to get him to admit it." She shook her head. "Anyway, when he didn't see either of us for a few days, he came to check up." Tiki sighed. "I laid there with my dead mother for three days until he found me. I went into foster care after that."

Tiki was startled when Happy reached across the console and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "What about your dad?"

Tiki shrugged, glancing at him. "I don't know who my dad was. Just some john I suppose." She shook her head. "Anyway, between mom and some of my friends, I've seen enough people become addicted or die from painkillers. I don't plan on going down that road."

Happy nodded and they both road along silently for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Do you trust me?"

Tiki grinned, allowing herself to squeeze his hand before letting go to shift her position again. "I don't know if I've known you long enough for that, but crazily enough, I do."

Happy smirked as he took a turn off of the main road through a small industrial area. "Then believe me when I say that it wouldn't hurt for you to take something for the pain. I won't let you take too much, T."

Tiki sighed, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I do believe you, but I'm still not taking anything. I'm good, Killa."

He just shook his head, not saying anything as they pulled up to a nondescript warehouse with Tig and Opie pulling in behind them. Tiki opened her door and started to get out but was stopped by Happy's hand on her arm. "Wait for someone to help you."

Tiki huffed but did as she was told. Tig stepped up beside her open door as Happy got out on his side. He grinned at her and held out a hand. "Come on, doll. I got you."

Tig lifted her down out of the van then moved aside for Happy to take his place beside her. He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure that her injured side was against him, his hand resting on her left hip. "You good?"

Tiki took a deep breath and nodded as they slowly started inside the building. They saw everyone else sitting around on couches in the reception area. Jax grinned and stood up as they came in to make room for Tiki to sit down. "It's about time. Everything taken care of?"

Happy nodded as he helped Tiki get settled. "Yeah, had a bump in the road, but we're good." He looked at Chibs and pointed at Tiki. "You wanna check my work? I'm a little rusty at stitching."

Tony and Alvie sat on either side of Tiki as Chibs stooped down in front of her. She sighed and lifted her shirt so he could remove the bandage and check her wound. "Looks good, Hap." He looked at Tiki and grinned as he shook his head. "Yer just a magnet for trouble, aren't ye lass?"

Tiki grinned as Tony snorted. "Yeah, seems that way." She looked around at the men standing around. "So what's going on here?"

Jax grinned at her obvious subject change. "Well, Tony and Alvie have done the tour, so really it's up to you three to talk and decide if you want to take it on." He grinned and winked. "While you do that, we're gonna go check out what's being filmed today."

Tiki just rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "Quality control, huh?"

Jax snickered and nodded. "Something like that."

Happy leaned over the back of the couch, taking Tiki's chin in his hand to make her tip her head back to look at him. "You good here by yourself?"

Tiki grinned as Tony and Alvie scoffed. "Yeah, but I'm not by myself, ya know."

Happy just smirked and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her lips. "We'll be back soon."

Everyone looked on shocked as Tiki just nodded as if Happy showing affection was the most natural thing in the world. As the men filed out to parts unknown, Tony and Alvie stared at Tiki. She rolled her eyes. "What? I can't have a guy?"

Tony just shook her head as Alvie chuckled. "Well, that was a little unexpected. When the fuck did that happen?"

Tiki sighed. "This morning, and it's not a big deal. We're just trying it out, to see how it fits." She looked at her two best friends. "So tell me about Cara Cara and why we should give a shit about a porn studio."


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

"Sorry ladies, but we're not doing biker babe kink this week. Try again later, ok?"

Tiki turned her head to see a bleach blonde in five-inch platforms and a white vinyl mini-dress standing with one hand on her hip and a glare on her otherwise pretty face. Tiki cocked a brow and looked at Tony and Alvie as she slowly and painfully lifted herself from the comfort of the couch. "Who the hell are you? Do we look like porn bitches?"

Before the blonde could answer, another, prettier blonde came to stand beside the first, tugging on her arm. "These aren't actresses, Ima. They're with the Sons." The pretty, fresh-faced girl smiled at the trio of women now standing in front of them with their arms crossed and matching frowns on their faces. "Sorry about that. Ima gets a little territorial. I'm Lyla Winston. Opie's old lady?"

Tiki nodded in understanding but kept the frown in place as Tony and Alvie smiled at the two women, trying to put them at ease. Even with her short stature, Tiki knew that she could look intimidating, but she didn't really care. Lyla seemed ok, but she didn't like Ima's attitude and thought maybe she was going to have to adjust it for her.

Ima shrugged, looking unconcerned with whether she insulted the other women or not. "If they aren't actresses, and they're here with the boys, are they new croweaters?"

Tiki's frown deepened and she took a slow step forward, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her right side. "So not only do we look like porn bitches, we look like whores as well?" She glanced at Lyla and shrugged again. "No offense meant with the 'porn bitch' thing."

Lyla smirked at the backhanded apology and shook her head as she tugged harder on Ima's arm. "No offense taken, really. Ima, let's go."

Ima pulled her arm loose and glared at her friend before turning a smirk in Tiki's direction. "Well, I don't know if you're whores or not, but let's get something straight right now. I've been working hard on Happy Lowman, so none of you bitches better be after him. You can have the others, I don't give a shit, but leave Happy alone." She narrowed her eyes as she took a step closer to Tiki. "Especially you. I saw the way he was pushing up on you. Stay the fuck away, bitch."

Tiki turned her head to give Tony and Alvie a shocked look. For their part, they were already shaking their heads and muttering to themselves. "Is this trailer park porn whore coming at me? Is that what I'm actually hearing right now?" Before anyone could react, Tiki had her gun pulled from her waistband and pointed at Ima's head, the barrel resting lightly against her forehead. Ima whimpered as Lyla shook her head and cursed under her breath. Tiki shrugged nonchalantly as she glared at the now terrified woman. "You're right. We do need to get some shit straight."

Before she could finish that statement, she heard a male voice cursing and running feet as the guys came back into the room. Tig was laughing as Jax muttered under his breath before turning to a very pissed off looking Happy. "Hap, ya wanna get your old lady before she puts a whole through Ima?"

Tiki cut her eyes to Jax before looking at Happy who by that time had stopped at her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Opie grab Lyla and move her back as Juice and Chibs did the same with Tony and Alvie. "For one thing, I'm not his fucking old lady. For another, you just try to 'get me' sunshine. See how that works out for you." She glanced back at Jax with a raised brow. "Now, you wanna educate this cum dumpster before her porn career is cut tragically short?"

She watched as Jax smirked before filling Lyla and Ima in on exactly who the girls were and why they were there. She saw Ima relax a little when she lowered her gun, but the recent near-death experience didn't stop the girl's mouth from running.

"Well, just as long as the pecking order is understood. I'm a star and I won't be treated this way!"

Tiki watched as the blonde wrapped herself around Happy, making the big man look extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed as it dawned on her what exactly Ima had said about Happy. Before anyone could move, she had raised the gun again, this time pointing it at a pissed off enforcer.

"Are you fucking her?"

Tiki felt a little bit of pleasure when the much taller man paled slightly, looking down the barrel of her Glock. "Shit, T, everyone's fucked her."

Tiki cut her eyes to a fuming Ima, shaking her head. "That's just nasty. Next time you're out looking for fuck me heels, maybe pick up a little self-respect while you're at it." She heard Tig snicker loudly as she turned her attention back to Happy. "And that didn't exactly answer my question, big guy."

Happy just shook his head. "Put the gun down before you tear your stitches, babe. We'll talk about all of this shit later."

Tig stepped closer to Tiki, grinning wildly at his brother's predicament. "What he means by later is when you're unarmed, T."

Tiki snorted and shook her head. "Tiggy, I'm never unarmed." She tilted her head as she looked at the man in front of her. Once the shock of being aimed at left him, he was now looking more and more aggravated. "So, back to my question. When was the last time you fucked this bitch?"

Happy rolled his eyes as he pushed a complaining Ima away from him. "Will you get the fuck off of me? Damn." He looked at Tiki and shrugged. "I don't remember the last time."

Tiki nodded as she inclined her head toward Tig, who was standing right beside her and had made no move to disarm her. "Do you believe him? I don't believe him."

Tig chuckled as the other guys did the same, now relaxing a little. Although she still held her gun on him, everyone was starting to believe that she wouldn't actually shoot him, she was just pissed. "Nah, T, I don't believe him either."

Tiki nodded as Happy glared at her. If she went by the look on his face and the tension in his body, she would believe that she had a beating coming very soon. "Yeah, because you know, that's some prime porn pussy right there. I find it difficult to believe that he doesn't remember the last time he hit that."

Tig slowly reached out and took the gun from her hands as Happy looked down his nose at her. Tig grinned and winked at the other man as he wrapped an arm around Tiki's shoulders. "See, he probably does remember, but there's a rule you're breaking, T. You can't get pissed about what happened before you two got together. That's not fair, babe."

Tiki sighed and nodded as Tig turned her toward the door. "Yeah, but bet me, if he taps that ass again, I'll cut his dick off and shove it down his throat so he can choke on it." As they neared the exit, she yelled back to the others. "I'm riding back with Tig."

She heard Happy growl. "You can't ride, T. You'll tear your stitches. Get your ass in the van, Teresa."

She just shook her head as they all walked out into the sunshine. "Fuck you, Lowman!"

She heard Tig chuckle before he turned and grinned at his brother. "Don't worry, Hap. I'll be gentle with her."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

Jax watched the door swing shut behind Tiki and Tig and shook his head before smirking at Happy. "Wow. She's something else."

Tony and Alvie laughed and nodded in agreement. "Tiki's always been a hot head. She has a short fuse."

Happy shook his head. "I think my life flashed before my eyes, I swear." He glared at Ima who was still standing closer to him than he liked. "You just couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, could you?"

Ima glared at him and walked over beside Lyla as Jax just grinned. "Well, she better learn, because she's going to be seeing a lot of Tiki and she better get on her good side and quick."

Chibs laughed as he slung an arm around Tony's shoulders. "Aye, and the quickest way to do that is gonna be to stop pushing up on Hap."

Ima sighed and shook her head. "You guys are all finding old ladies. What are we supposed to do?"

Happy shook his head. "Find someone else to fuck, girl. It's that simple."

He started toward the door, speaking to the people behind him. "I'm heading back, maybe I can catch up with T and Tig. Make sure all her weapons are hidden."

Chibs chuckled. "Don't beat her, Hap. She has to heal."

Happy didn't bother to answer, letting the door slam behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig grinned when Happy came striding through the clubhouse doors, looking around the big room. "She's not here, man.

Happy shook his head as he joined Tig at the bar after grabbing a cold beer. " I know, her bike ain't out front. Where the fuck is she? I didn't want her riding, Tig."

Tig shook his head. "She left about five minutes ago with one of the other girls. Angel, I think her name was. Something about Nero needing to see her at Diosa." Tig smirked as Happy muttered under his breath. "Man, you need to fuck her as soon as possible. Lock that shit down, ya know? Maybe she won't be so trigger happy."

Happy looked at him before shaking his head. "Can't. That would definitely tear her stitches." He smirked as he took a sip of his beer. "But when those stitches come out... all bets are off, man." He sighed before looking at his friend. "Tiki's been through some shit, man. Like, heinous shit. I think that's why her mouth runs off without checking with her brain most of the time. I'm getting too close and it scares the shit out of her."

Tig snickered and nodded. "Yeah, probably. That's how my kid Fawn is, ya know? Doesn't let anyone get too close to her, keeps her shit to herself. So, I have to think that if Tiki has told you anything about herself, that means she trusts you." Something seemed to occur to him because he turned to look at Happy with a frown. "Hey, do we even know where their HQ is gonna be?"

Happy shook his head. "Nah. I mean, I don't know. Maybe Juice or Chibs do. I know they found something right outside of town, but I don't know in what direction, although it would make sense for it to be in the direction of Lodi and Oakland."

Tig nodded. "Well, maybe we should suggest that they stay here until they get it sorted. There's not that many of them, is there? Fifteen, twenty? We could put them up here."

Happy smirked as he looked at his friend. "You gettin tired of the crows? Looking for new pussy?"

Tig chuckled. "I'm just being friendly, man." 

Happy snorted and shook his head. "The fucking goodwill ambassador for SAMCRO."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero didn't hide the fact that he was openly staring at Tiki as she sat and listened to his partner Colette telling her about the two girls of theirs that had suddenly gone missing. Something was off with the small woman, but he couldn't pin down what it was. He'd wait until their meeting was over before he started the interrogation.

"So, they've just disappeared? No texts or calls, nothing?"

Colette nodded. "Yeah, it's like they've just vanished. They didn't show up for work on Wednesday. I didn't think much of it at first. Sometimes the girls decide that this isn't exactly the job they thought it would be, but these two have been with us for a while."

Tiki nodded, looking off in thought before speaking again. "And the police aren't an option?"

Colette shook her head as Nero looked at Tiki in surprise. She never offered to take anything to the police. "No, they're undocumented. We were in the process of getting their green cards though."

Tiki sighed and nodded. "Ok. I'll get with our contacts and see what I can dig up. In the meantime, keep an eagle eye on the other girls. We don't want anyone else just up and vanishing."

Collette just nodded and stood to leave the small conference room. Once the door was shut behind the petite blonde, Nero gave Tiki a small smile.

"What's going on in that head of yours, mama?"

He watched as Tiki shrugged without meeting his direct stare. "Nothing, why?"

Nero smirked. "I call bullshit. You're not acting like yourself."

Tiki sighed and shook her head. "I'm just fucking tired, ya know? I need a chance to recharge and can't get a fucking break." She lit a cigarette and gave him a small grin. "SAMCRO, tio. You know them very well?"

Nero shook his head. "No, I've not had the pleasure, other than the two that were here with you."

Tiki nodded as she blew a perfect smoke ring. "Yeah, one of those guys... I might have a thing starting with him." She smirked and shrugged one shoulder. "Well, I might have, but I think I ran my mouth a little too much."

Nero chuckled. "Nah, not you, mama." He watched her shrug before continuing. "Maybe you could try one of your rare apologies. They seem to work pretty well. Besides, if this vato is gonna be in your life, he needs to know how to navigate you. Is it the bald one with all the tats?" Tiki grinned and nodded. "He seemed like he was into you, even that night when you were all shot up. Yeah, I think an apology would work."

Before Tiki could answer, the door opened and TO and Duke came walking in. They shook hands with Nero before they sat down at the table. TO turned his attention to Tiki with a grin.

"I'm glad we found you here. I really didn't want to invade Charming looking for your fine ass."

Tiki grinned. "What's up, hermano?"

"We thought you might want to make a run with us to Seattle."

Tiki shook her head as she lit another cigarette. "And why the fuck would I want to do that? I'm a little booked here at the moment."

Duke leaned in and looked her in the eye. "Gino Morelli is out and looking for you. I really think you need to take a few days out of town. Now."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As Tiki, TO, and Duke roared down the highway toward Charming, Tiki couldn't help but think that things had just taken a nosedive into hell. Gino Morelli. She shook her head as they took the Charming exit. Why couldn't she shake this asshole? Was it karma kicking her ass? If Tony or Alvie had answered their phones, she wouldn't be making this trip and they would already be headed out of Cali, but no, they had to be ignoring calls at the moment. Her lips twisted in a grin as she thought that they were probably ignoring her in particular. She was famous for being a pain in the ass, and she didn't see that changing any time soon.

As they pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow, she saw Tig and Juice watching with interest. She parked her bike and got off, lighting a cigarette before meeting Tig in the middle of the lot. She nodded at him.

"Tony or Alvie around? They aren't answering their phones."

Tig nodded, hooking a thumb toward the clubhouse. "Yeah, church with Clay and Jax, but they should be done soon." He shook hands with TO and Duke as they joined them. "What's up that brings the GB here to Charming?"

Tiki gave him a small smile, making him frown at her. "Nothing major. Just need to go on a run with the boys and wanted to let my Pres know, that's all."

Tig nodded slowly before looking toward the garage. "Well, in case you feel the need to tell anyone else, Hap's in the garage."

Tiki shook her head, looking down at her scuffed boots in a rare show of nerves. "Nah, that's probably not the best idea. I'm pretty sure I burned that bridge."

Tig grinned at her as he shook his head. "Nah, doll, you didn't." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the other direction. "Go on, talk to your man. If you don't tell him, he'll get even more pissed, and I don't wanna end up taking your dose of grief in your place."

She sighed and nodded, leaving TO and Duke talking to Tig as she slowly walked across the lot to the garage. She stopped when she stepped through the bay opening and grinned as she watched him sort through the huge toolbox on the counter. She cleared her throat to get his attention, making him look up in surprise before nodding.

"Little girl."

Tiki caught herself before she rolled her eyes. "Hey, sunshine."

She watched as he laid the wrench in his hand down before taking a step toward her. "What's up?" He looked out the bay door and frowned when he saw TO and Duke still in conversation with Tig across the lot. "You left to meet with Nero. How did you end up with them?"

Tiki looked where he was looking before turning back to him and giving a small grin. "Yeah, I took care of Nero, but the guys need me to go on a run with them to Seattle. I'll be gone for a few days." 

He nodded but didn't look pleased with the info as he stopped in front of her and laid a hand on the side of her face. "You're still healing. You sure a road trip is the best idea right now, T?"

Tiki nodded, still not looking him in the eye. "Yeah, I'm good. They know about it. They'll keep an eye on me." She sighed before finally looking into his dark eyes. "Look... earlier, I probably said a lot of things that I shouldn't have, and I know I shouldn't have pulled a gun on you, but I was pissed." She blew out a breath. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

Happy gave her a small smirk as he nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Tiki nodded as she looked off into space for a moment. "So... look, I need you to know that I care about what you think, even if I don't say so. It's just... shit is gonna get heavy for a little while and if I don't see you... "

Happy frowned as he pulled her closer, his arm around her waist. "What's wrong, Teresa? What aren't you telling me?"

Tiki shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just tired I guess. I got a lot of balls in the air, just trying to juggle."

Happy looked at her for a moment before finally nodding. "You want me to come with you?" He looked over where Tony, Alvie, Clay, and Jax had finally joined the other three men. "I'm not sure I trust them."

Tiki snickered as she shook her head. "Who? The boys?" She grinned. "Nah, they won't push up on me, although back in the day, I used to think TO was the shit, man."

Happy growled as he pulled her even closer, one hand on her ass as the other pulled her hair enough to tilt her head back. She giggled like a schoolgirl as he brought his head down to nuzzle her neck with his nose. "Yeah, but who's the shit now, Teresa?"

She bit her lip before grinning. "You are, sunshine."

He lifted his head to grin at her. "Damn straight."

Her giggle was cut off as his lips met hers in a surprisingly sweet kiss, both sighing and melting into each other before Clay yelling for them to break it up met their ears. Happy sighed as he stepped back from her, letting his hands drop. They walked over to join the others, ignoring the grins and snickers. Clay shook hands with the men and nodded in greeting to Tiki.

"You three get into any trouble, don't hesitate to call." 

He nodded to Jax and Tig and they all walked into the clubhouse. Tig turned as he was going in and motioned for Happy. The tall man grumbled under his breath before leaning in to give Tiki a quick kiss. "Behave yourself, T."

Tiki nodded once as he walked off to join his brothers inside. Tony turned to Tiki with a frown. "Ok, why are you really going on this run? I don't buy the story TO just gave Clay about needing an extra hand. He has plenty to choose from."

Tiki grinned as she lit a cigarette. "Never could get anything past you. Gino is out. TO thought I might appreciate a change of scenery for a few days."

Tony and Alvie both cursed under their breath before Tony nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea. Ok, stay safe, and if you see anyone from Calcuzza's crew, you get the hell out of dodge and hightail it back here. We should have HQ up and functional by the time you get back."

Tiki nodded before hugging her two best friends and getting on her bike. As the three amigos pulled out of the lot, none of them noticed the black SUV pulling into traffic behind them.


End file.
